


Wanna Try?

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Internet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius discovers the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Try?

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** I just couldn’t resist.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Scorpius loved to wander around in Muggle London. It was probably his favorite pass-time activity, other then having sex with his lover that is. He would spend his days, while Albus was working, walking around and exploring the Muggle shops.

His favorite shops were the coffee houses. He loved to order himself a coffee and spend hours just watching people. One day, he stumbled across something new in one of these cozy coffee houses.

He entered the small building, smiling at the familiar smell of coffee being ground. Along one of the walls were several muggle contraptions he came to found out were called computers. He ordered his favorite drink and took a seat in front of one of the computers. He stared at the screen in front of him for a long moment before glancing to the people sitting next to him.

They seemed to be on some sort of page where they could access unlimited information. After deducing that he could access this page with a double click of a small two-buttoned plastic thing, he was able to get onto the Internet (as he later found out it was called). A small box was located near the top of the page and it said search next to it. 

He typed in his name and clicked on the search button, curious to see what he would find. A list of things soon showed up and the number of findings surprised him. He looked through the list and chose one item to learn more about. He clicked on the name and he was soon on a completely different page.

Scorpius began reading. His eyes grew wide as he read what seemed to be a story about himself and Albus, though it was something that they had never done. He was shocked as he continued to read. It appeared that someone knew who he and his lover were. And not only did they know who they were, they were making up false stories about them.

He reached the bottom of the page and clicked on a button that read “next fic”. “What’s a fic?” he mumbled to himself.

The girl sitting next to him turned to face him. “A fic is another name for fanfiction. It’s when someone uses another person’s characters to write a story,” she said matter-of-factly. 

He smiled at her and looked back at his screen. It was a bit odd that people were writing stories about him and Albus, but he didn’t think there was much he could do about it. From the way the girl talked about it there seemed to be a lot of people doing this. 

Scorpius spent the rest of the day reading various fics, and after he found some rather interesting ones he found a way to take home a copy of them. He rushed back to the flat he shared with his lover and waited for him to return.

Albus came through the door of the flat he shared with Scorpius a little while later. Scorpius practically rushed to him, waving around a stack of paper. “You’ll never guess what I found today!”

“What?” Albus asked, looking confused by his lovers excitement.

“Internet. It’s this lovely Muggle invention. But that’s not the best part.” He paused and waved the papers about some more, “There’s this thing called fanfiction. People all over the world are writing stories about us! Doing all kinds of things together.”

Albus looked suspicious and took the stack of paper out of the blonde’s hands. He quickly looked through the stack and was amazed at what these people had them doing. He looked at Scorpius, wondering what the blonde was thinking.

“Want to try some of these stories out?”


End file.
